


Returning the Favor

by 7_27_1978



Series: Sexy Shenanigans in Askr [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Open Relationships, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_27_1978/pseuds/7_27_1978
Summary: Lyon is eager to return the favor after Eirika gave him a night to remember.  When she reveals a kink of hers, he's more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: Eirika/Lyon (Fire Emblem)
Series: Sexy Shenanigans in Askr [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863952
Kudos: 9





	Returning the Favor

Lyon loves Eirika. He knows he would do anything for her. That said, it’s a lie to say that Lyon agreed to take Eirika’s strap on entirely for her sake. In truth, as much as Eirika had enjoyed that night, Lyon is convinced he enjoyed it more. After all, he was the one brought to climax, not her. So now comes the question of how to pay her back. Well, Lyon figures that one good orgasm deserves another. He just needs to know how Eirika wants it. What better way to find out, than to simply ask? So, that’s exactly what he does.

* * *

“Tentacles.” Eirika blushes, embarrassed at her own admission.

“...Tentacles.” Lyon repeats. It is definitely not what he had expected her to say.

“Yes. Um, can you do that?” Eirika is barely able to hold eye contact with Lyon, unsure of what he thinks of the idea.

“Maybe? I’ve never tried.” Lyon ponders his ability a moment. “Give me a few days to do some reading on the proper spells.” Eirika lets out a quiet sigh of relief, glad Lyon had not shot her down.

Lyon spends his free time over the next week studying the best spells for the occasion. He finds what he’s looking for amongst the tomes in the Orders libraries, but the spells were meant for combat, not fantasy fulfillment. So, he seeks help from a friend.

* * *

“Well I don’t kiss and tell, darling, but I can say that I’ve indulged in that particular kink with a handful of partners.” Sonya says, smirking at a mildly flustered Lyon. He’d invited her for tea with the intention of asking her about his recent studies during the conversation. It wasn’t meant to be the first thing they spoke about, but the astute sorceress cut right to the chase, and had asked him why he’d invited her. 

“Well, any advice for a beginner then?” Lyon asks.

“You’ve looked into the proper spells, I take it?” Sonya asks, taking a sip of her tea.

“Yes, I have a grasp on the mechanics of the spellwork, but I’m unsure of how to put it into practice,” Lyon explains, hoping Sonya’s experience can guide him.

“Well, truth be told, the best approach is to play it by ear.” Sonya pauses, gathering her next few thoughts into sentences. “When using this kind of magic, these tentacles will be an extension of you. You’ll feel everything they do, it’ll be like having more limbs. As such, your options for taking care of your partner are expanded.” She taps her chin, taking a second to think again. “If your partner likes it gentle, now you have more ways to caress them, to hold them. If they want it rough, you can bind them, choke them, hit them from more angles with this magic.”

“That makes sense, I am doing this for them after all.” Lyon finishes his tea. “Thank you for your counsel, Sonya.”

“Anytime darling. Perhaps next time I could advise you with a more… ‘hands on’ approach?” Sonya says with a low chuckle.

“I think that can be arranged,” Lyon tells her, intrigued by the possibility.

“Hm, I look forward to it,” Sonya says, standing to take her leave. She’s halfway out the door, when she turns to make one last remark.

“Oh Lyon, do let me know how dear Eirika enjoys this, I’d love to hear about the fruits of my help.” 

Lyon blushes, thoughts racing, trying to figure out how Sonya knows. When no answer comes, he stammers out “We’ll see,” unable to come up with much else. All Sonya gives in response is a sultry giggle, as she leaves Lyon to contemplate her advice. 

* * *

Lyon is abuzz with energy. Adrenaline travels his body with every beat of his heart. He is this excited, and this is all just the anticipation. He told Eirika to meet him in his room earlier today. He had implied that she should be ready for him to ‘return the favor.’ Not particularly subtle, but the blush that brightened her face told him the message had been received. He’d spent all day thinking of their meeting, knowing his words had put her in the same state. Their responsibilities to the Order had kept them from each other all week. The only time they’ve had time to themselves, they’ve been too exhausted by the day's activities to even consider one of their late night sessions.

The door to his room creaks open, just wide enough for Eirika to slip through before closing the door behind her. Lyon stands to meet her, the two of them meet in the middle of the room, embracing each other in a searing kiss with nary a word. Eirika grabs at the hem of his shirt, his robes having been discarded before she arrived. She pulls the shirt up, breaking the kiss for a fraction of a second as the shirt glides over Lyon’s head before recapturing his lips with her own. She runs a hand up his chest, pushing him back towards the bed. She does not even need to look to know the way, they’ve done this dance so many times before.

Lyon hits the bed, falling back into a seated position, pulling Eirika into his lap as he does. He runs a hand up her thigh, before reaching the bottom of her skirt, hiked up by their position. His hand slips underneath the fabric, and he feels at her ass, fingers running over her panties. Eirika softly grinds into his lap as he goes even further, slipping two fingers underneath her panties, feeling her already damp core. Lyon responds to her grinds in kind, his hips pushing against hers as though they were already unclothed, able to be joined so intimately. Eirika moans into Lyons mouth, the sound mingling with Lyon’s own groans. Their tongues dance with one another as the passionate kiss continues, uninterrupted by the grinding and bucking below.

Finally, as their lungs scream for air, the kiss breaks for a moment. Lyon and Eirika take a moment to breathe before seizing the opportunity to undress further. Lyon wraps his arms around Eirika’s waist before turning around, placing her seated on the bed. Now standing, he is able to pull his pants off, unceremoniously dropping them on the ground. Already behind in terms of nakedness, Eirika rushes to tear off her boots, tossing them aside. Next, her skirt, and panties with it, both dropped in one motion. By now, Lyon is fully naked, having just kicked off his own underwear. Now undistracted, he watches with great pleasure as a half naked Eirika unbuttons her shirt, quickly exposing herself more and more. The garment is quickly shed, falling to the bed as Eirika turns her attention to her bra. That too, finds itself joining the other articles of clothing lying on the floor.

Now ready to truly begin, Eirika stands from the bed to again hold Lyon close, but he pushes her away, back onto the bed.

“I believe I owe you something,” Lyon says, hands beginning to glow with purple magic. Eirika gasps as runes appear on the bedspread around her, and from them spring forth tendrils, the same shade of violet as Lyon’s magic. Lyon steps forward to join her on the bed, hand motioning the tentacles to move towards Eirika. They wrap around her, caressing her, but none bind her or penetrate. At least, not yet.

“How do you want it?” Lyon asks, close enough to Eirika now that the heat of his breath tickles her ear. Eirika is almost too distracted to hear him. Right now, her attention is focused on the tentacles that surround her. They react as if a living creature, evading her grasp, but not well enough to completely escape. Eirika is able to grab hold of one, squeezing it, finding it squishes just a bit, but they are otherwise firm. As she squeezes she notes that Lyon lets out a soft, almost imperceptible moan. She quickly deduces why.

“Can you feel this?” She asks, now jerking the tentacle as she would his cock.

“Oh yes, Eirika, I control them, and I feel everything they do,” Lyon replies “and it feels  _ incredible _ .” Eirika pulls the tentacle she’s holding towards her face, and from where she’s grasped it, runs her tongue up it’s length. Lyon shudders at the sensation, his connection to the tentacles making them tremble as well. “But, you haven’t answered my question, my dear. Do you want it like this?” The tentacles caress all over Eirika, gliding up her sides, groping at her breasts and tickling at her core. “Or would you prefer it like  _ this?” _ Suddenly, the tentacles move to wrap around Eirika, capturing her by the wrist and ankle, spreading her limbs as more tentacles move to bind her. Eirika gasps, heart pumping at the sudden loss of control. Does she want this? She tries to take a moment to think but as one tentacle brushes against her slit, she bucks into it -  _ hard _ . She has her answer.

She absolutely wants it like this.

“Like this Lyon,” she gasps out, “make me yours,  _ break me!”  _ As soon as Lyon hears her request, he moves to satisfy it. Again, he takes command of the tentacles, pulling her limbs completely taut, and moves to give her the pleasure she deserves. One tentacle wraps around her neck, squeezing just hard enough to give her a rush. The same tentacle, once coiled, moves it’s end to her face, prodding at her mouth for entry. Eirika happily opens her mouth, licking at the invader as soon as it passes her lips. Lyon groans, feeling Eirika’s mouth work as if she was sucking his cock. He doesn’t stop, however. Far from it. The tentacle already massaging her slit slowly pushes inside, it’s task made easy by Eirika’s wetness. She jerks at the sudden entry, groaning around the tentacle in her mouth. Though her movement is limited by a tentacle wrapped around her waist - not to mention the tentacles holding her limbs apart - Eirika does her best to meet every thrust of the tentacles with her own.

As the tentacles continue to fuck Eirika, her mind relaxes further and further. She’s acting now on instinct, falling into an almost trance-like state. The pleasure is not at the point of being overwhelming, but the way it’s hitting her from every angle has it right at the border. She can feel the heat in her core grow steadily. Her orgasm isn't close yet, but it is by no means distant. 

Eirika may be content to continue at this pace, but Lyon isn’t done yet. With a wave of a hand, the tentacle around Eirika’s waist slithers anew. Eirika is jerked from her near meditative state as she feels a prodding at her backside. The tentacle gripping her stomach is poking at her asshole, and Eirika’s eyes widen at the realization of it’s intentions. It prods a few more times before pausing, waiting for permission. Eirika gives it with an enthusiastic nod towards Lyon. With a grin, Lyon commands the tentacle to push forward, slowly entering Eirika from behind. Eirika lets out a long, keening moan, now being penetrated in three places; a first for her.

Now, completely filled and bound, all Eirika can do is enjoy her predicament, and that she does. She tries to wriggle in the grasp of the tentacles, but it’s barely more than a shudder. Her moans come often, muffled by the rough facefucking she is receiving. Lying on her back, all she sees is ceiling, eyes unfocused, she’s far beyond caring where her gaze falls. It isn’t until Lyon suddenly appears in her vision does she snap to attention. She watches him as he takes in the view, his lover lies bare before him, captured in his bonds to the pleasure of them both. He leans in and places a peck on her cheek, before sliding even lower. Lying next to her now, he reaches across her chest, kneading at one breast while taking the other into his mouth. His gentle ministrations are a far cry from the rough fucking Eirika is enjoying, and the contrast makes it all the sweeter.

Thoughts no longer form in Eirika’s mind, her head empty of anything beyond physical pleasure. She’s been building towards orgasm so long now, she knows she won't last much longer.  She trembles under Lyon’s care, being pleasured by both the magic and the man himself has her right on the cusp of finishing. All she needs is a little push.

Lyon knows Eirika well, he knows she is close based on the way she is whimpering, the way she bucks up against the tentacles inside her. With one hand still teasing one of Eirika’s nipples, he slides up the bed again, bringing his face next to hers. She turns to face him as best she can, but with a tentacle in her mouth, she resorts to looking at Lyon out of the corner of her eyes. With the side of her head open to him, Lyon leans in to her ear and whispers to her “come for me, my darling.” He punctuates his command with a nip on her earlobe, gently tugging at it with his teeth.

It’s the final piece of the puzzle, and Eirika’s world turns white. Every muscle in her body contracts, her back arches off the bed, her head is thrown back, her arms and legs spasm in their bonds, and her innermost walls clamp down hard on the invading tentacles. She shouts her release into her tentacle gag, which though it penetrates deep, does little to silence her cries of pleasure. The tentacles don’t stop, instead they move faster than ever, hold her tighter, the tentacle on her throat tightens its grip just a little bit more. With the assault not ending, aftershock after aftershock ravage Eirika’s body, giving her no time to recover from a mind shattering orgasm.

Meanwhile, Lyon finds himself nearly overwhelmed with his own pleasure. With the ability to feel all that the tentacles do, he feels Eirika clamp down on him in three separate places. Individually, the pleasure from each tentacle is less sensitive than it would be had his cock been in its place, but combined? It’s enough to make Lyon quiver. Lyon watches as Eirika slowly comes down from her high, slowing the tentacles as her body grows limp, but falls short of outright stopping them. The tentacle in Eirika's mouth pulls back, but before Eirika can squeak out any words, Lyon captures her lips in a kiss.

The kiss, enjoyable as it is for both participants, does not last long as Eirika pulls back, still breathing heavily. As Lyon moves to pull the tentacles back from her, she makes a noise of disapproval. “Don’t you  _ dare  _ stop until you’ve finished as well,” she tells him. An order that does not need repeating. A smile spreads across Lyons face as he moves to follow it.

Already positioned over her, Lyon withdraws the tentacle within her cunt, and slides his cock into her before she can even process the tentacles absence. Lyon moans in pleasure as Eirika’s pussy constricts around him. Though he’s felt it through the tentacles this whole time, it pales in comparison to the real sensation. Eirika too, throws her head back in a wanton moan, one Lyon takes advantage of as he slides a tentacle past her lips and down her throat. Any moans from Eirika now come out muffled as she deepthroats the violet tentacle. Again assailed from three points, Eirika squirms as her sensitive body is wracked with pleasure, quickly building towards another climax. 

Meanwhile, Lyon too finds himself nearing his end. Having been on edge while fucking Eirika from afar, being inside her is overwhelming him with satisfaction. His thrusts, having begun as frantic, have already escalated to that of a man possessed. He is desperate for release, and as Eirika arches into him, taking him deeper than she had the tentacle before, he flies over the edge into white hot pleasure. He cums deep inside Eirika with a  _ growl, _ the sound pushing Eirika over the same precipice. The two lovers climax nearly in unison, their movements coming almost to a pause as they tremble in each other's embrace.

It takes a moment to come down from such a high. Thoughts return slowly to fill the void left by pleasure. Lyon moves first, sliding out of Eirika, and willing the tentacles to do the same. He rolls to the side of Eirika’s limp form, watching her as she catches her breath. He too, needs a moment to recuperate. A blissful quiet follows, punctuated only by the deep breathing of an exhausted pair. It’s Eirika who finally breaks the silence. 

“Lyon,” she starts, “will the Order have need of us early tomorrow?”

Her intentions are easy to read. “I think we can afford a late morning, my love,” Lyon assures her.

Eirika rolls to her side, her eyes meeting Lyons. “Then we can afford a late night as well?”

Lyon smiles, wrapping an arm around her. “Again?” he asks, tentacles already on the move as he predicts her answer.

“Again,” she replies, the only confirmation Lyon needs.

As the moon continues it’s slow, meandering journey across the night sky, the pair make it a late night indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! For anyone who doesn't follow me on twitter, I started a new job a while ago. Trying to get back into the swing of things, so expect semi regular content to make a return.


End file.
